Atraves Del Universo
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Dos niños,separados por sus padres,pero juntos por el destino.¿Lograran Encontrarse?
1. Prologo

Hola un nuevo TXG! llamado "Atravesando el mundo".

Dedicado a:

CrazyAndGothikGirl  
LilyGXT  
GwenWaterSiren

Ahora a Leer!

* * *

-Vamos! se que puedes Gwen!-Un niño de ojos esmeralda de 10 años le decía a su amiga.  
-No!y No Insistas!-Una pequeña de cabellos rubios le contestaba.  
-Es solo una canción!  
-Pero no quiero!  
-Andale-le decía este mientras le tomaba una mano.  
-Trent(Decía la pequeña sonrojándose)eso no me va a cambiar mi opinión.  
- Enserio?-Le dijo este acercandose a su cara.  
- Esta bien! Solo una!.  
-Genial!  
-Liz! Nos tenemos que ir!  
- No eras Gwen?-le decia el peque o confundido.  
-*rie*Trent,es mi segundo nombre.  
-Gwen!  
-Perdon,me tengo que ir.  
-No hay problema,nos veremos mañana-le decía este dándole una sonrisa.  
-Trent...me voy a mudar.  
- Que? Por que no me dijiste?  
-No podía-decía Gwen sacando unas lágrimas.  
-Gwen,nos hablaremos por teléfono.  
-Te voy a extrañar-le decia mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Gwen...Quiero darte un regalo.  
- Enserio?-le decía secándose sus lágrimas.  
-Si,sera para que me recuerdes.-le decía mientras se sonrojaba.  
-Te ves lindo.-le decía Gwen.  
-Tu eres mas linda.-le decía este mientras se inclinaba hacia ella,al final le dio un suave beso.  
-Te quiero mucho Gwen.-le decía Trent mientras la abrazaba.  
-Y-yo tambien.-le decia mientras las lagrimas amenazaban en salir.  
-Gwen! hasta que te encuentro!Trent no te había visto desde hace mucho.  
-Yo tampoco señora.  
-Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir Gwenny.  
-Ok,Adios te extrañare!  
-Y yo a ti...-le decía el pequeño.  
-Mami no me quiero ir...  
-Gwen no te preocupes,Iré por ti.  
-Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo.

*6 AÑOS DESPUÉS*

Trent POV

-Gwen...

Decía mientras veía su niños pero...nadie me ha hecho sentir tan tan...enamorado.  
no se como es ella ahora,pero debe ser hermosa,Gwen se mudo a españa,de Colombia a España no es mucho,bueno para mi no.

-Trent cambiate.

me decía mi hermana mayor,para ser exactos 19.

-Court..si iremos a españa?  
-Si no te cambias tu no iras.

Mas rápido que el aire me fui a cambiar. Es mi oportunidad.. y no la desperdiciare.

*18 HORAS DESPUÉS*

Por fin..en España. Ire a llamarle.

- Bueno?  
-Buenas Noches,esta Gwen?  
-Si,quien lo busca?  
-...Un amigo.  
-Ok.

-Bueno?

Nunca pensé que su voz seria tan hermosa,tan angelical...

-Bueno? Hay Alguien?  
-Eh...Gwen?  
-SI soy yo,quien eres?  
-Yo,no me recuerdas?  
-Eh...lo siento,pero no te conozco.  
-Soy Trent,el que te dio tu 1 beso.  
-Trent? No me vuelvas a hablar Nunca mas!  
-Espera!...

Por que hace esto? que le pasara? mas vale que valla a ver que sucede alla..

* * *

Pobre Trent :(,me quede sin tiempo T-T necesito ir a bañarme :p los dejo!


	2. En sus Ojos esmeralda

2 chapter!

Canciones que oigo mientras escribo..

I Like It Rough-Lady Gaga  
Bad Romance-Lady Gaga  
Alejandro-Lady Gaga

Ahora a Leer!

* * *

Gwen POV

No Puede ser Posible,simplemente no puede ser...,pero por que siempre siento esto,mi corazon late tan fuerte,tan desesperado...  
Su numero era 920..58.67.

-GWENDOLYN QUE HACES JUNTO EL TELEFONO?  
-David...-No,por que llego tan temprano?  
-SOY TU PADRASTO Y TE ORDENO QUE ME DIGAS QUE HACIAS JUNTO EL TELEFONO!  
-P-pero...  
-Y eso numero?  
-Damelo!  
-NO!-De un golpe me tiro al suelo...por que mi mama se caso con este idiota?  
-CON QUE ECHANDO NOVIO EH? PUES FIJATE LO QUE HAGO!GWENDOLYN!  
-DEJA DE DECIR MI NOMBRE DAVID!  
-Cariño..Que sucede?David?  
-No soy tu nena mama!Yo me largo!  
-No hasta que me digas!  
-No me molestes...  
-Liz...-me dijo tomandome del brazo.  
-Mama,te lo dije,te adverti...y ahora no me vas a detener!

No queria pero esto me obliga,sali corriendo de mi ! Olvide el numero de Trent!.Me detuve y volteé para ¨Papá¨ y Mi mamá venian tras de mi.

-gwen!  
-CHAMACA VEN PARA ACA!

Necesitaba ese numero,pero no se si vale la pena hacer esto...

-AHH!  
-ESO TE PASA ESTUPIDA! NO LO VUELVAS A REPETIR O TE VA IR PEOR!-me gritaba mi padrastro enojado...como lo odio!  
-David,no seas tan duro.  
-Lo que necesita son unos buenos cinturonasos!

Vi que tenia aun el papel...no dude en levantarme y arrebatarselo,se sorprendio pero antes de que me lo volviera a arrebatar me lo puse en mi escote...

-Elizabeth! Sacalo!  
-No! Dejenme sola!  
-Esta bien Maria,que se las arregle solas!  
-Pero...  
-Gwen te quiero a las 11:00 PM en la casa,si no te quedas afuera!  
-Ok.

Sali corriendo a marcarle a Trent...se que no me contestara pero hare el intento.

-Que paso Pulga...  
-Duncan no estoy de humor.  
-Si se nota en tu Ipod,¿Pense que eras del todo metalera?  
-Por que lo dices?  
-No se nota?Paparazi?Lady Gaga?  
-Duncan la tengo por que...  
-Por que?  
-Nada  
-Dime,soy tu mejor amigo.  
-Esta bien..pero no te burles!  
-Claro.  
-Bien tenia un amigo de la infancia llamado Trent,el me reto a cantar una cancion la cual es lo volvi a ver,por eso la me tengo que ir.  
-Espera!

No hize caso,como le digo que me gustan pocas canciones de pop?,eso no importa mas vale hablarle a trent...

-Bueno?  
-Buenas noches..esta trent?  
-O si,por que lo busca?  
-Eh...soy una amiga.  
-Ya quisieras sucia! No vuelvas a llamar almenos que quieras a los policias!  
-...

Colgue,no queria saber mas...¿que es el amor?Por que me pasa esto a mi?Estupido Ipod! que padre que estoy triste y pase esa estupida cancion!

-Gwenny que te pasa?  
-N-Nada Duncan dejame sola...-no podia evitar estar triste,mis sentimientos me empezaban a ganar,las lagrimas empezaron a salir...  
-Gwen...que pasa? por que lloras?tu eres la chica mas fuerte que he visto,solo alguien tan idiota te haria llorar...

Trent...me recordaba por que duncan aveces era tierno conmigo,claro muy pocas veces lo demostraba,mi balance se estaba desviando,empeze a a los ojos de duncan...  
Se sorprendieron...nadie me habia visto tan.. se sento alado mio y me abrazo.

-Gwen,puedes desahogarte...no tengas miedo.  
-Por que soy tan estupida...Por favor dime duncan..  
-Gwen?Por que dices eso?tu eres genial!  
-No,no lo soy...  
-Por que lo dices?  
-Por que el amor me hace sufrir?  
-Quien te hace sufrir? dime y le parto la cara!  
-No..no hagas nada por favor...  
-Bien..  
-Rayos ahora dormire afuera de mi casa.  
-Por que?  
-Son las doce...mi papa me dijo que si no venia a las 12 me dejaria afuera.  
-Bien,entonces yo te pago un hotel.  
-Duncan,no puedes hacer eso.  
-Aceptalo como un regalo mio Gwen,quiero que estes mejor.-Me dijo retirando el cabello de mi cara.  
-Duncan,Gracias,realmente gracias,pero puedo yo sola.  
-Gwen...te quiero.  
-¿Eh?  
-Quiero a mi mejor amiga feliz,no que no tienes otra manera mas que aceptar mi regalo.-me dijo en tono sarcastico.  
-Muy bien duncan,pero es la ultima vez ¡eh!  
-Muy bien Gaga!  
-Ok Space Cowboy!  
-Mejor vamonos

No fue muy buena mi noche pero almenos tengo quien me alegre.Y ese es Duncan.

Aunque perdi esos hermosos ojos esmeralda,me pude conectarmejor con duncan,aunque me encantaria que fuera Trent...  
Me perdi en sus ojos esmeraldas...

* * *

Pobre gwen! :( adivinaran cual es la cancion que hiciera que se enojara Gwen? Les dare 3 para ver cual creen que sea...


	3. Es Amor o Atraccion?

Que onda! updateando rapidin por que se apaga la compu ,Aunque les tengo que decir que este es el chapter _maaaaaaaaaaaaaas _ por dos :D.

DISCLAIMER:TD y sus series no me pertenencen.

* * *

Trent Pov

-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca TRENT!  
-que?,no otra vez!...

-TRENT -Aghh! pero que... por que me echaste agua fria?  
-Nunca te despertaste,ademas,tienes que ir a la escuela-me contestaba courtney insolente.  
- Que?  
-si y no tienes uniforme suertudo asi que cambiate y nos vamos,mas vale que te apures!  
-Ok,ok...

EN LA ESCUELA

-ten buen día!  
-Ook...

La escuela era bonita,era grande y tenia GRANDES paredes...camine adentro tranquilamente y empeze a oir musica a mis alrededores..espera.. no es Rock That Body de los B.E.P?Creo,en el centro estaban una asiatica,un punk y un tipo con !bailan impresionantemente que pensaba que eran robots.

-Y haci se mueve el bote!-Grito la as asíatica.  
Despues el Punk se acerco al nerd que estaba alado mi y exclamó..  
-Así se patean traseros! Jajajaa!  
-Idiota!  
-Que dijiste nerd!  
-Hey calma!-le conteste al punk.  
-Y tu quien diablos eres?-me grito enojado  
-Un chico nuevo...?  
-Duncan ya sabes como arreglarlo-le dijo el rubio  
-Muy bien Geoff,si tu lo dices...tú! te reto a bailar,o la nena no puede?  
-Como sea.-tiré mi mochila alado y me meti al centro del circulo.

Empezarón a poner la canción de Ima Be de Los mismos B.E.P,mientras miraba los pasos parecidos de robot de Duncan,empeze a agarrar ritmo mientras el terminaba,me empeze a mover de manera que ni yo sabia que podia hacer,mientras el me miraba sorprendido,al igual que los de su musica termino,Duncan se empezo a acercar a mi y me dijo

-Bienvenido al grupo te los voy a presentar. Chicos vengan!  
-Mucho gusto-me dijo la asiatica.-Mi nombre es Heather.  
-El gusto es el mio-le dije mientras le besaba la mano,no se porque hice eso...mire a la cara,y realmente estaba sonrojada,Dios..como me recuerda a Gwen.  
-que onda viejo! mi nombre es geoff!-me dijo el rubio.  
-Que onda,mi nombre es Trent.-le dije emocionado.  
-Bien trent,vamos a la dirección para que te den tu lugar.  
-Muy bien.-dije mientras me iva con ellos.

Gwen POV

-Duncan?

Donde esta? no se ha ido a la escuela o si?Diablos!La escuela!Pero...Duncan...No esta...A LA VERSH!

*EN LA ESCUELA*

-Ahora chicos antes de comenzar...  
-Profesora! lo lamento por llegar tarde!  
-Cual es la escusa ahora?  
Um...ee...-Gwen piensa rapído!  
-SIENTESE!  
-ok

De nuevo hasta atras...donde deveria estar...Donde se metio?Pero que... y este papel? Haver es de duncan,dice...

**Gwen,**

**Se que por el tarado ese estas triste asi qe te conseguire un nuevo novio :).**

**Atte:Duncan.**

Me pregunto ahora que babosada hara...

-Disculpe esta es clase de musica?  
-Si..usted debe ser nuevo.  
-Si,mi nombre es Trent Smith.  
-O es nuevo,pase con la muchachita que llego tarde que esta hasta atras.  
-Muy bien..

Que? C-Conmigo?P-Pero que le dire?

-Hola.-Me dijo con una voz que...no lo se,me hizo sentir algo raro en mi estomago.  
-H-Hola.-le conteste nerviosa.  
-Me suenas conocida... Como te llamas?  
-...-No le puedo decir!  
-Hola?  
-GWEN! PONGA MAS ATENCION!  
-Gwen?  
-mierda...-susurre para mi misma.  
-Emm...me llamo Gwen-No me conoce,No me conoce...  
-Que raro te me haces conocida...perdon por asustarte-me dija dandome una de sus sonrisas hermosas.. Que? Dije que su sonrisa era hermosa? Gwen definitivamente estas loca.  
-No,no hay problema,enserio.  
-Y...Como estas?  
-Em..bien...Gracias,y tu?  
-Algo aburrido.  
-No me habia dado cuenta-le dije dandole una sonrísa pícara.

Trent POV

Vaya,Gwen...que nombre tan conocido.

RING!

-Chicos los que van a cocina vayan para la izquierda los de biología a la derecha.  
-Muy bien...-dijieron todos en coro -Y tu para que clase vas?  
-Yo...me voy a cocina-me dijo algo nerviosa.  
-Vaya que chistoso,yo tambien voy.-le dije ,espera...pero que...? Estamos en las mismas clases..TODAS!  
-Wow!,que coincidencia.  
-Sí,nos vamos?-le dije  
-Claro...-me dijo sonrojandose.

Empezamos a hablar de la escuela los grupos y todo eso..realmente no le ponía atencion a la conversacion,ponia atencion a su labios,son hermosos.

-Hey trent!-me dijo heather.-Que haces con esta?-me dijo algo enojada viendo a Gwen de arriba para abajo  
-Es mi amiga-le dije,Grave error.  
-Trent,te veo en la clase.-me dijo con algo de tristesa en los ojos.  
-Tu no te escapas-le dijo tomandola del brazo y regresandola.

Gwen POV

Ahora que quiere esta perra?

-Que quieres heather.-le dije con mi tono mas frío.  
-Te gusta el verdad?-me dijo burlona y medio enojada.  
-Que? no,solo somos amigos.-le dije con mi mismo tono.  
-Enserio? eso no fue lo que vi en la clase...  
-Deja de sacar chismes,que por bocona te quedaras sin lengua-le dije retirandome.  
-A si?Pues tu te quedaras sola!-Me podia haber dicho cualquier otra cosa pero tenia que ser eso...al no ver mi respuesta continuo,pero ahora poniendose adelante de mi.  
-Es decir...solo mirate!,Gotica,amargada,esqueletica...No tienes nada!-me habia llegado hasta el corazon,no lo entiendo por que...despues me volvio a decir.  
-No se como ese tipo te beso y se enamoro de esta Piruja tan estupida-no,me vale que me expulsen..  
-Heather...solo dejame en paz.-le dije ahora mas enojada que fria...  
-Por que?,la gotica quiere llorar o que?-me dijo retandome.  
-Heather dejame pasar-su ejercito de ratas sin cerebro me empezo a rodear.  
-Gwen quiere llorar,Gwen quiere llorar!-dijieron todas rapidamente y gritandolo.  
despues vino heather y me dijo..  
-Por eso eres una prostituta no?,te pagan por bailar-O no ya no puedo mas!  
Aprete mi puño y le di un puñetazo en la nariz tirandola al piso por el mano se lleno de sangre,no me importo solo camine antes de que me vieran.  
-Me las vas a pagar Gwendolyn!  
-Gwen espera!

No,no puedo dejar que trent me vea llorar...no,me fui a un lugar que nadie conocía... voltee a atras y ya no lo vi...de un momento para otro el estaba enfrente de mi.

Trent POV

Que le pasa? por que heather le dijo eso?

-Gwen...  
-Dejame en Paz-me dijo volteando su cara...tal como lo hacia...,que coincidencia.  
-Gwen,por que lloras?-le dije,queria ganarme su confianza.  
-Trent...no te puedo decir.  
-Gwen,por favor dime...-le empeze a acercar a su bella cara...queria comprobar si es ella..por que? Hablan igual,se sonroja muy facil...  
-Trent...-se empezo a sonrojar-no te acerques  
-Por que?-le pregunto "inocentemente"  
-no me puedo acercar un poco?  
-Estas muy...cerca-me dijo sonrojandose mas-alejate por favor...  
-No,hasta que me digas-le dije acercandome aun mas...

Nuestros labios estanban a sentimetros,cuando...

* * *

STOP! les dejo a su imaginacion! ALM A.S. FUERA!

P.D:unas partes fueron basadas en dos historias.


	4. Amor Prohibido

**DISCLAMIER:TD No me pertenece. tampoco Airplanes de Hayley Williams Y B.O.B.**

Hola! updateee por que es uno del especial de navidad!  
ahora respondere unos comentarios...

**GwenWaterSiren:**

Ahora te equivocas en algo! por que...shiit! ya di respuesta.  
**Bueno,el gran secreeto se revela en el proximo chapter :P,No me denuncies! updateee :D**

**LilyGXT**

Wiii! otra fan de los BEP!Ea! Trent es de Gwen :D,o si no tuyo! :P,  
pero iio encontre mi Trenty real! :D

  
Time to read!

* * *

Nuestros labios estaban a centimetros cuando ella empezo a respirar fuertemente,¿que le pasa? antes de que pudiera hacer algo,alguien tumbo a gwen haciendo que nuestros labios  
se dos nos moriamos de la pena..me separe de ella y estaba roja...se ve tan tierna.

-...  
-Lo siento.-le dije disculpandome.  
-...me tengo que ir-me dijo algo en shock y con miedo.  
-Espera!

Demonios,ahora huye de mi,que bien te ganas su confianza trent!

Gwen POV

...Que...rayos,bese a !Debo admitir que es buen besador..Espera..¿¡QUE? ¡esto es ridiculo!,Fui al baño,¡y mi cara estaba tan roja!  
Pero...¿Que te pasa hoy Gwen?El es Guapo,fuerte,encantador y todo..pero no puedes,no almenos que...¡NO!¡Deja de pensar en el!.

Me fui de la escuela saltando mis clases,no es é y vi a Heather con Trent hablando,¿Que le dira la zorra?,como sea mejor me voy a mi casa.

3:00 PM

-GWENDOLYN!POR QUE TE SALTAS LAS CLASES! NO HAS IDO A TU TRABAJO Y TE ENAMORAS DE UN CHICO? QUE TE CREES QUE ERES!AHORA VE Y HAZME LA COMIDA!  
-Deja de lastimarme...  
-NO TE DEJARE DE LASTIMAR HASTA QUE APRENDAS.

-AHORA APRENDISTE!  
-Siiiii...sueltame por favor!  
-MUY BIEN,PREPARA LA COMIDA!

No puedo seguir con esto,necesito hacer algo...Saque la botella con veneno y la heche a su "sopa".Me puse mis lentes  
preferidos para matar...tampoco era tipico pero esta vez era necesario.

-Hija hola!  
-Hola...  
-Mira preparaste la sopa dejame probarla!  
-NOO!

Mi mama tomo toda la sopa sin siquiera escucharme,empezo a marearse.

-Mama...Perdón...No quize hacerlo...  
-Hija,¿Era para tu padrastro verdad?  
-Sii..-le dije llorando.  
-No deviste...aun asi te ...  
-Por favor no..no me dejes mama..

POR QUE ME PASA ESTO AMI! POR QUE YO!POR QUE TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON TODO ESTO!

-Gwendolyn...¿¡QUE HACE TU MADRE TIRADA?  
-E-esta muerta...  
-Enserio?  
-Sii...  
-Gwen hasta que alfin haces algo bien!  
-Que?  
-No queria a tu madre por que la amara,sino por el cuerpo de su hija.-Me dijo mirandome pervertidamente.  
-Alejate!  
-Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo Gwenny! Soy tu padrasto!-me dijo tomandome de las brazos y besandome el cuello.  
-SUELTAME!-le dije tratando de zafarme...esto es imposible

No POV

La gotica lloraba e inploraba de que no le hiciera nada,pero lo que hacia era la iva a meter a su cuarto Gwen Golpeo en sus partes nobles a su padre  
inmovilizandolo,corrio para salir de la casa obteniendo exito.

-AYUDAAA!POR FAVOR!

De tanto correr choco con una persona,al mirar quien era...era Trent.

-Gwen?

la chica aferrada a el,lo abrazo y empezo a llorar descontroladamente encima de el.

-Gwen..que pasa?  
-Mi mama...mi padrastro...  
-...calmate,va a estar todo bien.  
-No,nada va a estar bien...,¿Me puedes lleva a tu casa?¿Por favor?-le dijo mirandolo a sus ojos verdes.  
-Claro...

9:00 PM

-Hola,mi nombre es Courtney!  
-Hola,soy Gwen.  
-Creo que ya se conocieron,y se llevan bien-les dijo el ojiverde.  
-Claro,Hey Gwen no tienes hambre?  
-Emm...*Gruñidos*...  
-Jeje,ahora te sirvo un poco de spaguetti.  
-Gracias.

Trent POV

Vaya esto no me lo esperaba...

-Trent me voy a la posada!  
-Esta bien...-le dije resignado.

No hubo una Noche Buena en la que pudieramos pasar SIEMPRE faltaba,por su trabajo...

-Trent...¿estas bien?  
-Si.  
-¿tienes balcon?  
-Si..¿por que?  
-¿Puedo usarlo?  
-Claro-le dije mostrandole donde estaba.

Se sento y empezo a ver los aviones,susurrando algo,no entendia.

-Gwen?  
-Eh?-me dijo confundida-Lo siento me perdi en mis pensamientos.  
-No hay problema,solo me preguntaba que hacias.  
-Ah?lo de hace rato?-me dijo apenada.  
-Si  
-Jugando-me dijo dandome una sonrisa.  
-Se puede saber a que?  
-A pedir deseos...con aviones.-me dijo sonrojada.  
-Se puede jugar de dos?-le dije ahora viendo al cielo.  
-Claro,solo tienes que ver un avion y...pedir un deseo.-me dijo mirando al suelo.  
-Pasa algo?-le dije volteandola a ver.  
-La verdad...si.-me dijo lagrimeando.  
-¿Que pasa?-le dije ahora preocupado.

Miro al cielo,buscando un uno y dijo..

-Desearia que mi mama vivera otra vez...-me dijo con lagrimas en su hermosa cara.  
-que le paso?  
-Yo...la mate.  
-Eh?  
-Por favor no le digas a nadie-me dijo tirandose y arrodillandose.  
-Gwen...que haces?por que te arrodillas?-le dije levantandola.  
-por favor...  
-No le dire a nadie pero por que te arrodillas?

Miro al cielo otra vez,tratando de evitar contacto visual.

-Gwen...-le dije tomandola de la mano.  
-La mate..por un accidente,le dije que no se tomara la sopa me ignoro y luego mi padrastro me queria violar y luego...  
-ESPERA!,es cierto todo eso?  
-Si...

Me sente alado suyo y la abraze,empezo a llorar silenciosamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Podemos pretender que los aviones son estrellas fugazes?-me dijo mirandome ahora a los ojos.  
-si.

Mire al cielo,encontre un avion...

-Desearia que Courtney pudiera estar aqui...aunque sea una vez.-dije y luego ella dijo..  
-Desearia nunca aver trabajado..  
-Desearia que Gwen fuera feliz-dije ara terminar viendola a los ojos.-O a Elizabeth

-¿Por que te ocultas de mi Gwen?-le dije algo herido.  
-Lo siento...-me dijo mirando al suelo.  
-Gwen mirame a los ojos...aun me quieres?-le dije viendola.

Ella se quedo paralizada,no decia nada,me empeze a acercar a su boca..esta vez no dijo se ivan a juntar ella adelanto el beso,sorprendiendome,  
no pude resistir a regresarle el nos separamos.

-¿Esto te puede responder?-me dijo mirandome.

Le dije dandole otro beso  
-Claro...Ah! por cierto..Feliz Navidad.-le dije dandole un regalo.  
-Trent..  
-Este regalo era el que te iva a dar el 24 de diciembre que te alejaste de mi.-le dije mirandola.  
-Te quiero-me dijo abrazandome.

* * *

**Lo see! muy cursi :(,Esque me vino a la mente derepente.Y yo como soy una loca,vengo y lo se,esta feo. Bueno,les venia a decir que necestiro 3 OC para la historia.**

Datos para el OC:

Nombre:

Edad:

Es hombre o mujer:

Vestimenta:

Descripcion:

Seria enemigo y amigo de...:

Eso es todo,Feliz Navidad!Best Wishes to everyone!


End file.
